Spirit's Little Kitten
by Lialane Graest
Summary: What will happen when a drunk Spirit mentions wanting a little kitten to keep him company to Blair? Read on to find out. Rated T because Spirit is Spirit, no shipping.


**A/N: Alright, I've been awake for 40 hours on 3 hours of sleep, and I finally hit the giggly stage of sleep deprivation. In other words, I hope that you enjoy this. I felt like Stein writing it, I couldn't stop laughing and my husband and his best friend took advantage of the situation, I think they had me laughing for about 30 straight minutes because I couldn't even look at them without bursting into giggles. I finally calmed down enough to type, though not without the occasional bout of giggles, and this is what you get!**

**Oh, I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Spirit drained his cup in one swallow, sitting it down on the table and grinning at Blair. "You know, little Blairy-poo, I wouldn't mind having a little kitten around my house…"

"You're so sweet Mr. Death Scythe! But I'd hate to disappoint Maka and Soul." Blair smiled, wriggling her fingers at the bottle sitting on the table. "Pum Pum Pumpkin!" It floated over to Spirit's empty glass, pouring until it was full.

"Aww, are you sure little Blairy-poo? I really love kittens!" He reached out to pet Blair's head, but his vision was swimming so badly that he missed the Blair on his right, instead landing his hand on the left Blair's breast.

Blair laughed, moving Spirit's hand off of her. "You should go home Mr. Death Scythe! I bet that you'd feel better at home!"

"Home? *hic* I don't wanna go home… There are no little kitties *hic* there to play with!" Spirit's face was flushed and he collapsed back into the booth, passing out.

"Aww, Mr. Death Scythe fell asleep… I told him to go home!" Blair laughed. Telling the bartender, Blair moved on to her next patron.

The bartender got Spirit a cab, sighing as he added yet another charge to the death scythe's tab. This was becoming such a common occurrence that the taxi driver knew where Spirit lived without even having to be told the address.

* * *

Spirit was woke up roughly when the cab reached his home, and he managed to stumble to the door and fumbled for a full five minutes before he managed to get the door open. The entrance hall seemed to stretch forever in front of him as Spirit closed the door behind him, and he staggered down it, walking for hours. This happened to actually be three steps before he was unconscious again on the floor.

Opening his eyes for a second time, Spirit realized that he had managed to throw up in the potted plant beside the door. The one that Kami had bought right before she had left him. Thoughts of Kami caused Spirit to burst into tears.

"Oh, what have I done? I've lost Kami and Maka hates me and I can't even be a father to my precious Maka anymore!" Long rivulets of snot trailed out his nose as he sobbed like a child. The only thing that saved him was a small knock on his front door.

Wiping his nose on his suit jacket's sleeve Spirit walked to the front door, moving the potted plant to the side with his foot, hoping whoever his guest was would be content to stay outside. Opening the door he didn't see anyone, but looking down there was a small brown box with holes in it sitting on his stoop. Kneeling down he could hear a small, pitiful sound coming from it.

"Miaou… miaou… miaou…" Spirit picked it up, reading the small card attached to it.

**_Mr. Death Scythe!_**

**_I found this darling little thing and thought immediately of you, and how you said you wanted a little kitty to keep you company… her name's Apple! I hope you like her!_**

**_xoxoxox, Blair._**

Opening the box Spirit found a red furred kitten with bright green eyes. _'Wow… Blair really is oblivious isn't she?' _Spirit thought as the kitten looked up at him mewing.

_'But still, this is such a beautiful little kitten…' _He held the small kitten in his arms and couldn't help but laugh as it curled up against his chest, purring contentedly. He walked inside with it, then went to look for some milk.

* * *

**A/N: :) Love you all, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
